Doomsday
Doomsday is the ninth episode of the first season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis The Runaways are feeling more fractured than ever when Molly arrives with a devastating message from her parents. Now the kids have to stop their parents before it’s too late. Plot In a flashback, moments before their death, Gene and Alice Hernandez call Dale and Stacey Yorkes and tell them that the rock samples they took from the PRIDE Construction Site display strange properties, raising their suspicions towards Jonah's true intentions. Once the call is ended, Gene and Alice discover that their are locked in their lab and find an explosive device. Before they can run away with their daughter Molly, who is playing with the rock samples, the bomb detonates, killing Gene and Alice. Molly miraculously survives the blast while Leslie Dean leaves and informs Tina Minoru of what she did. arguing at Atlas Academy]] In the present, the Runaways have to deal with the fact that Chase Stein destroyed Alex Wilder's laptop containing the video showing PRIDE's first sacrifice, meaning that they have nothing they can use to arrest their parents. Although they stand divided, Gert Yorkes incites them to go together to a dance held by the Atlas Academy. Later, Molly returns from Montebello and reveals to her friends that she found a video tape left to her by her parents. The Runaways watch the recording, in which Gene and Alice warn Molly about what the PRIDE is up to, stating that it could cause massive damage across the whole California. Facing such a threat, the Runaways agree to reconcile and decide to stop their parents, using the dance as a pretense to regroup before going into action. activates the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine]] Meanwhile, Robert and Tina Minoru drive to the PRIDE Construction Site, where they join the other members of PRIDE. Jonah explains that the site will now be managed by the Church of Gibborim and activates the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine, initiating the final phase of the dig. Jonah then returns to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, where Frank Dean waits for him. Frank, who has been told of what the Runaways have discovered by his daughter Karolina who trusted him, warns Jonah about the teenagers. Before going to the dance, Nico Minoru retrieves the phone of her deceased sister Amy and informs Wilder about the anonymous message sent to Amy moments before she died. The teenagers then go the dance, where Stein and Yorkes begin discussing about how they feel towards each other. They then go in a separate room and begin dancing and kissing each other, eventually making love. As they go out of the room, they stumble on Nico and Karolina, who just shared a kiss. gathers PRIDE]] While the Runaways drive to the PRIDE Construction Site, Jonah gathers PRIDE. Thanks to what Frank told him, Jonah reveals to PRIDE that their children know about their secret activities and confronts them about their recent choices: not informing him when Victor Stein was dying, trying to send Molly away to protect her and the Yorkeses keeping his serum. Jonah warns PRIDE that he will no longer tolerate their disobedience and asks them whether they know where their children are. Thus, PRIDE discover that the Runaways are headed to the construction site. Jonah is also alerted after Carl, left in charge of the site, calls Frank to tell him that the Runaways are here. confront PRIDE at the Construction Site]] The Runaways enter the construction site and begin sabotaging PRIDE's operations. As Nico tries to use the Staff of One to fill the massive hole left by the drill with a sandstorm, the Staff is taken away from her by Tina, who arrives on the site with the rest of PRIDE. The parents try to convince their children that they only want their welfare, but the Runaways refuse to listen to them. Karolina removes her Church of Gibborim Bracelet, revealing her powers much to Leslie's shock, who claims that she feared it. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein (credit only) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Special Guest Star: *Julian McMahon as Jonah Guest Stars: *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel *Zayne Emory as Brandon *Marlene Forte as Graciela Aguirre *Vladimir Caamano as Gene Hernandez *Carmen Serano as Alice Hernandez *Jeff Witzke as Carl *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar *Diana Tanaka as Tezuka *Robert Okumu as Eldridge *Josh Plasse as Stu *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly Hernandez *Chandler Shen as Young Amy Minoru (uncredited) *Alice Chen as Atlas Academy Dancer (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Minoru Mansion **Dean Mansion **Stein Mansion **Atlas Academy **Yorkes Residence **Wilder Mansion **PRIDE Construction Site **Momo Korean Restaurant **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **Goodman University (flashback) ***Geosciences Research Center (flashback) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Montebello, California **Graciela Aguirre's Residence *Hernandez Ranch, Yucatán (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site *Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez (flashback) *Rite of Blood (mentioned) *Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Alex Wilder (mentioned) Items *Fistigons *WizPhone *Church of Gibborim Bracelet *Staff of One *Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine *Victor Stein's Time Machine *Gibborim Rock (flashback) *X-Ray Specs (mentioned) *Jonah's Serum (mentioned) Vehicles *Nemo Leapfrog Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Church of Gibborim *Nemo *Synnergy *Wizard *Crips *WHiH World News *KIWH *NASA (logo) *Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Victor Stein *Kincaid *Flores *Andre Compton *Xerxes *Alex Wilder's Toys Collection **Spider-Man **Captain America **Iron Man ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Music Trivia *A continuity error can be found in this episode regarding the message received by Amy Minoru. Indeed, in this episode, the message appears written as "He found out! Leave the house NOW!!!" whereas in the previous episode Tsunami, it is written "He found out. LEAVE THE HOUSE NOW!!!". References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes